


Stay With Me...

by SininenSweet



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Depressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SininenSweet/pseuds/SininenSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy cow. SAD SAD SAD! Comment and give feed back on my Twitter: @Skylabert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me...

 

 

 

“Adam,” Sauli moaned loudly at me and I giggled. He was so weak to me. It was all too easy to pin him down and force him to comply with every demand I made. I’m not going to be the first one to tell you he is a down right stubborn and fussy mother fucker, and I promise you I won’t be the last. Spend a day in my shoes, or the shoes of anyone he’s ever dated. Or even been close friends with! Sauli is a whore when he wants to be. (99% of the time he is, 100% of that he doesn’t show it.) You just have to force it out of him. Sauli, in reality, was an easy fuck. It didn’t take much to get him under the sheets. A few kisses, maybe some touching, and you already have him under your spell. I hate calling my boyfriend (ok, ex-boyfriend/fuck buddy/bestfriend, means the same damn thing) an easy target, but I’m not one to lie. If someone asks, they’re going to get the honest truth. Sure, most people think he’s some cute little angel, and most of the time he is, but I have moments where I'm convinced he’s the spawn of satin. He can be such a bratty, unwilling, whinny snotty little bitch that I just want to throw him out the window. (I’d never do that by the way. I can hardly stand slapping Sauli, even when I’m mad.  I love him too much.)

 

This moment was an exception to all that. I had spent THREE HOURS trying to get him to comply. I seriously think, the one time I’m so bothered I’m ready to throw my dignity out the window and go fuck PEREZ HILTON, that something is trying to curse me. It did a damn good job, but Sauli finally gave up and in. I felt bad, at first. Sauli was really more interested in cuddling with me and watching a movie than having to pretend he was enjoying himself. (Found out he does that the hard way. Broke my damn heart to find out he would comply to sex with me even when he knew he wouldn’t enjoy it.) ((A little part inside of me keeps thinking maybe that’ll teach him not to masturbate so often.)) (((Nothing will ever stop him from that, though. X3))) So far though, it seemed like he was actually enjoying himself.

 

“Adammm, oh god, pleaseeee… fingers… in me…” he looked back at me, eyes half open, and panting softly.

 

“Give me a good reason.” I teased and he groaned loudly. I could tell I was wearing him out quickly, he didn’t have the energy to reason and fight with me, but that was the part I loved most. It didn’t leave him much choice but to.

 

“Adam, I didn’t want to do this in the first place. Don’t make me work for it. You’re the one who was begging me.”

 

“It’s no fun if you don’t beg…” I whined and he rolled his eyes, getting off his elbow and knees. He grabbed for his jeans and I frowned.

 

“C’mon Sauli, please…”

 

“No. Adam I didn’t want to in the first place and you’ve just pushed me too far. I’m not even half hard, Adam. I just don’t want to do this right now.” He gently grabbed his shirt and slid it on. I looked down, and sighed. Maybe I should have just left it alone. Now I’ve upset Sauli and I haven’t seen him in forever, since he moved in with Tye. I should just settle for the cheesy movie and cuddle. It’s a lot better than Sauli hating me and not wanting to be around because he’s my ex.

 

“I need to go Adam.” He said softly, and I looked up at him, sorrow in my eyes. _God, don’t leave Sauli._

“Please Sauli I’m sorry. Don’t go. I’ll settle with the cheesy movie and snuggling.” I wrapped myself around his arm softly, and kissed his cheek. He looked at me, a serious look in his eyes. Slowly, it shifted to remorse and grief. He tore his eyes away from mine and swallowed.

 

“No. I really should just go.” I latched on to him before he could get up, and pinned him down on the bed. Sauli wasn’t going anywhere. Not now, not yet.

 

“Adam… let go please, sweetie.”

 

“Sowwi don’t leave me. I’m not ready for you to go.” He stroked the back of my head, his delicate hands combing through my tangled and messy hair. I needed a haircut badly, but I had been delaying it, working on the new album.

 

“You’re killing me here, you know that Adam?” he laughed softly and I tucked my arms around his tiny waist.

 

“I need you here for a little longer Sauli.”

 

“I’ll settle for the cheesy movie, as long as I get the cuddle part.” I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled back softly, that sweet, enchanting light in his eyes, always made me feel just a little better about everything. I nodded and sat up, taking him with me. About half way down the stairs he sighed at me.

 

“Adam,” he said softly and patted my back.

 

“I do have legs sweetie. I can do this myself.”

 

“Nah,” I replied gleefully. “I like carrying you more.” He giggled and sighed, kissing my cheek. Sauli was tolerant when he needed to be, and I was grateful for it. I was the kind of person you couldn’t make do something. If I didn’t want to I didn’t want to. End of story.

 

“I love you Adam.” I nodded and smiled. As we got closer to the living room I heard a familiar noise…

 

“FUCCCKKKKKK!!! HARDER SAULI! HARDER!” I almost dropped Sauli.

 

“Adam, what was that?”

 

“UHHH! TAKE IT! I’M GONNA FILL YOUR TIGHT ASS!” He went flaming red and I moaned.

 

“You fucking my brains out. Dear god, I left the porno on…” I looked down at my throbbing erection. Setting Sauli down, I swatted his butt and sighed.

 

“Go shower. I have an erection to take care of.” I could still hear myself screaming in the background. It threatened to make me blush but I held my pride. I was great in the bed room. I shouldn’t be embarrassed.

 

“Yeah, and turn off the porn Adam. I don’t need to be reminded how great I am.” He smirked and i smacked his ass hard this time, him looking back with the mischievous grin on his face, and a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“You might get what you want later, so tuck it away and save it.” I got harder the instant he said that. He saw me clench, and rolled his eyes, heading up the stairs.

 

“Uhh yeah Sauli harder,” he mocked and I flipped him off.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Buy me dinner first.” He purred, and I silenced myself.

 

“Chinese take-out ok?” we giggled for a second, and he nodded.

 

“Sure. I don’t want to cook or sit in a restaurant and be stared at like I’m some god.”

 

“You are to the girls, hun. Broken up or not, they still love you to death.”

 

“I doubt that, Adam… go turn that goddamned porn off! Why do you tape us having sex?!”

 

“It’s hot.” He closed the bathroom door and I headed down the stairs, grabbing my phone and turning the TV off. I figured it would be done in ten minutes so Sauli would have to hurry his skinny ass, or the food would get cold, or I might eat it all. (ß Is a major porker) once I cleaned up the living room, I went and picked up the food. These days, I didn’t have too much trouble with being noticed. No one really bothered me because I had made my point once and I wasn’t about to make it again.  When I got home, there he was, sitting there, just being the beautiful little man he is.

 

“What took?” he smiled at me and scooted over, patting the couch softly. I flopped down next to him and opened the box. The sweet scent of BBQ pork fried rice drifted out of the box, and a huge puff of steam came out right on to my face. It was like food porn. Steamy, sweet, and delicious.

 

“Adam, you’re enjoying the food too much.” Sauli giggled and took the box, handing me a spoon. I let him have the first bite, after all I had eaten a lot today and besides, It was just polite. I was aiming not to be an ass to Sauli anymore, because honestly, now I wanted him to stay all night. So we could stay up, and eat, and watch corny romance movies all night, then pass out at eight in the morning. He had put some other movie in, so I watched it for a few minutes as he enjoyed his share of the food. It was actually interesting, I came to realize it was a movie about oceanography. I’d always had a love for the ocean, It fascinated me, but I also knew how dangerous it could be. Kind of like the sweet little blonde next to me…

 

“Adam, hey. I’m gonna eat all of this, so you might want to get a little.” I took my spoon and scooped up some rice, chewing it slowly.

 

“Adam, what’s up with you? Normally you would have eaten half of this by now sweetie.” I nodded, and smiled.

 

“I just want to make sure you get enough to eat Sauli. I’ve had too much food today, anyway. Don’t worry about me.” he frowned slightly and kissed my cheek, gently taking my hand.

 

“You don’t have to worry about me Adam, I know you have an issue with not eating enough.” I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

 

“Sauli, I eat too much if anything. Stop worrying and eat for christs’ sake.” He shook his head and put the box in my lap.

 

“No, not until you take a few more bites.” I took my spoon, and ate a few more bites. I set the box down on my other side and wrapped my arm around Sauli, pulling him in to my chest.

 

“Oh Adam.” He smiled and rested his head on my chest, taking the box back and setting it on my lap, picking up my spoon.

 

“If I feed you, will you eat?” I nodded and he scooped up rice and slowly fed me. I was almost asleep by the time we were done eating- the movie wasn’t even half way over though, and I wanted to watch the rest of it so badly.

 

“Adam, are you tired baby?” I nodded weakly and he smiled getting up and turning the lights down real low.

 

“Come here.” He laid down on the couch, and opened his legs.

 

“Glad…ly…” I crawled over and rested on his chest, him slowly brushing the knots out of my hair. I didn’t know where he got the brush but I couldn’t care less, because each gentle stroke, lulled me deeper and closer to sleep. Finally he started to run his fingers through my hair, and as his cool fingertips soothed my tight scalp, rubbing delicately, I drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

The next morning, I found myself asleep in the bedroom, Sauli locked tightly in my arms. He too was sound asleep, snoozing away soundly. I kissed his forehead gently, and pulled him a bit closer, covering us up and putting a pillow under his head.

 

“Hmmph… Adam…” he grabbed my undone shirt softly and smiled weakly, his eyes fluttering open.

 

“Addie… I’m still here.” He giggled and pressed his face in to my chest, slipping off in sec _onds. I closed my eyes, and dozed off in to sleep once more._


End file.
